freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FNaF4 = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and is one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game, and is again the titular antagonist. He is the nightmarish incarnation of Freddy Fazbear. If the player is not careful and does not check the Bed frequently enough, Nightmare Freddy will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear, even more so than his appearance in the second game. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics and his black top hat and bow tie are present. The hat looks very torn with few wires poking out. He has long nearly sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth are red-tinted at the end, like Nightmare Fredbear's. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through tears in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the nightmare animatronics were "made" around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear color scheme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Chica from the second game) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth (with the top having no second set of teeth for some reason), present in all of the other nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes has rotted away. Unlike his previous counterparts, Nightmare Freddy clearly lacks eyebrows. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing pupil within. Mini-Freddy Mini-Freddies (also known as Freddles"There are also three miniature animatronics, called "Freddles", attached to his body." - The Freddy Files, page 96) are three smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy and both are seen hanging off around his body (only from his teaser and the Extra menu), and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each one has blackish eyes with large glowing white pupils. The trio's damaged features look different to each other. One of them also appear to have a large bowtie while two others lacks one, although it is very difficult to locate (aside its 3rd anniversary screenshot). Locations Unlike the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the Bedroom if the player has failed to ward off the three Mini-Freddies, Nightmare Freddy's three miniature counterparts. Due to the Mini-Freddies appearing on the Bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the Bedroom from the start of the night, perhaps hiding under the bed. Behavior Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if the Mini-Freddies are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the Mini-Freddies will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even all three Mini-Freddies sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Mini-Freddies to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack. Trivia *Strangely, Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to the official IndieDB page for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, unlike the other nightmare animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is. **However, if the said teaser was revealed to be named "Nightmare Freddy" then it would spoil the rest of the character's names, excluding Plushtrap and Nightmare. *Nightmare Freddy is one of the three nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear in the fourth game's trailer, the others being Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. **However, his three small variants the Mini-Freddies do appear in the trailer. **Ironically, this means that none of the animatronics from the fourth game that are based on Freddy Fazbear are present in the trailer (unless the Mini-Freddies are counted). *Nightmare Freddy is one of seven antagonists in the series to have more than one jumpscare, the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), and Nightmare Chica (but technically she has her jumpscare and her cupcake's jumpscare). *Nightmare Freddy is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. *Nightmare Freddy is the second nightmare animatronic to have helpers, as he has his miniature counterparts. The first was Nightmare Chica, as she has her cupcake. **However, unlike Nightmare Chica’s cupcake, who can successfully jumpscare the player, the Mini-Freddies just pop up on the bed, and can be fended off by using the flashlight. *Nightmare Freddy appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Freddy Fazbear. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is though it may simply be a stylistic choice on Scott Cawthon's part to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. **Oddly enough, Nightmare Freddy also seems to be missing his signature microphone; the reason for this is unknown. *Nightmare Freddy has two jumpscares, but due to the lack of animations, it will show Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player in the middle of the room even if they are either at the doors or the closet. This is also the case for Nightmare Fredbear. **He also seems to grab the player character and lift them up in both of his jumpscares. *Nightmare Freddy appears to be holding up four fingers in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 icon, most likely signifying that it's the fourth game in the series. *Nightmare Freddy's head is somewhat box-like, much like his regular counterpart's appearance in the second game. *Along with Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy doesn't immediately attack the player. *Nightmare Freddy's body type seems to be different from all his counterparts, being rather bulky and slim from the waist down. *Nightmare Freddy is one of Freddy's counterparts to not carry a microphone. The others being Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Yenndo. *Nightmare Freddy and Plushtrap are the only nightmare animatronics not to appear at the Left Hall or the Right Hall. *Nightmare Freddy is one of only three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the others being Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Fredbear. **Nightmare Freddy is also one of the nightmare animatronics that wasn't reskinned or replaced for the Halloween Edition, the other being Nightmare Fredbear. ***If Nightmare is counted, then Nightmare Freddy is the only nightmare animatronic that doesn't have another version at all. *When Nightmare Freddy jumpscares the player from the bed, he is kneeling down. *Nightmare Freddy is one of four nightmare animatronics that can pick up the player off of the ground during a jumpscare, the others being Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear. *Nightmare Freddy will be more active when the "Mad Freddy" challenge is enabled. *Quite similarly to the name "Shadow Freddy," the term "Freddles" is a fan-given name used to refer to the Mini-Freddies as seen in the screenshots for the series' 3rd anniversary. *Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's teeth seems to be the dullest. *If excluding Nightmare Freddy, the Mini-Freddies are one of the few characters in the series to not kill the player, the others being BB, the phantoms, and Nightmare Foxy (if his closet jumpscare is only counted). *The Mini-Freddies are the only nightmare characters in the game to posses the glossy-black eyes that the original animatronics have. *Nightmare Freddy, like Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Balloon Boy, are able seen to fully close their mouth. *In Nightmare Freddy's teaser, his pupils didn't glow at all, unlike in-game. Errors *During Nightmare Freddy's Bedroom jumpscare, his eyes appear to roll similar to Phantom Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *While being picked up by Nightmare Freddy during his jumpscare, it is possible to see that the end table next to the bed is invisible. *When the Mini-Freddies are on the bed, they seem to clip through the bed. **The middle Mini-Freddy is also shown clipping through the bed when escaping. *During both jumpscares, Nightmare Freddy's arms are switched. References |-| UCN = , along with the Mini-Freddies, will make an appearance in the newest standalone FNaF game, Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Nightmare Freddy, similar to his behavior in FNaF 4, will only appear if the Mini-Freddles fully accumulate on the player's desk and around the office. Shine the flashlight to scare them away. If the player lets too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending the run with a jumpscare. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Fnaf4_freddlesonbed.gif|The Mini-Freddies on the Bed, twitching (click to animate). Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|The Mini-Freddies leaving from the Bed (click to animate). Brightened SmallFreddysOnBedBrightened.gif|The Mini-Freddies on the Bed, brightened (click to animate). Fnaf4_littleFreddys_off_thebed.gif|The Mini-Freddies leaving the Bed, brightened (click to animate). Teasers 4.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the fourth game's first teaser. 4_brightened.png |A brightened version of Nightmare Freddy's teaser. Ultimate Custom Night Freddle_twitching_1.gif|A Freddle twitching in the Office (Click to animate). Freddle_twitching_2.gif|Another Freddle twitching in the Office (Click to animate). Box arts Fnaf_4_desktop_icon.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 header.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, on the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 header for Steam. Franchise Pack.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, as seen in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the updated cover art for the Franchise Pack. MidWeekMadnessFNaF.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, as seen in the "Midweek Madness" Steam icon for all four previous games of the series. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, along with his Mini-Freddies, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. NightmareFreddyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the Extra menu. FNaF4Mobile.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the image when the player starts the game on mobile. Mini+freddles+!-vjssfxqg.jpg|A behind the scenes screenshot of the lineup for the Mini-Freddies. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 3rd anniversary. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Freddy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound the Mini-Freddies make when they're on the bed. UCN Quotes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Ultimate Custom Night